


Lost Boy

by lionheart (cruel_oath)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/pseuds/lionheart
Summary: When Noctis looks up at the sky, he thinks of the stories his father told him when he was a child. He remembers one about a boy who never wanted to grow up. He remembers pixie dust and treasure maps and all sorts of adventures he’d go on in Neverland.“Second star to the right,” Noctis whispers, “and straight on till morning.”





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contribution to the Ever After Zine a few months ago. I had a wonderful time writing this and I might explore this universe a little more in-depth since I wasn't quite able to go any further due to word count limitation

When the thunderous applause fades away and the press have finished taking their photos, Noctis leaves the podium. He moves as quickly as he can without drawing too much attention, hoping the calm and collected façade he put up doesn’t crack before he makes it out to the balcony. Thankfully, he’s only stopped by a few attendees—a picture here, a business card or two there, then he’s on his way once again.

That is, until his shield stops him a few feet away from the balcony doors.

“You alright?” Gladio asks. Noctis has to strain to hear him over the crowd.

“Yeah—no. I don’t know.” Noctis sighs, feeling the cracks form in his façade. “I just need some air.”

Gladio seems to understand. “Alright, c’mon.”

_ “Alone.” _

“Noct, you know I can’t do that.”

“Okay,” Noctis says, “compromise: I’ll put up a barrier in case there’s any would-be assassination attempts and you can stand on the other side of the door. I’ll yell if there’s trouble.”

“Can you even do that?”

“Well… no.”

Gladio huffs. “I’ll give you five minutes. After that, I’m going out there with you.”

It’s probably the best he’s going to get out of Gladio. Noctis sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fine. Don’t let anyone else out here.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Gladio’s expression softens just a little. “Go. Wouldn’t hurt to clear your head a little.”

Sometimes, Noctis thinks as he slips through the doors, Gladio can be really cool.

The noise of the ballroom is left behind. The hustle and bustle of the city below is faint from this high up, reduced to white noise to keep the silence at bay. The night sky is clear of clouds, ideal for some stargazing.

When Noctis looks up at the sky, he thinks of the stories his father told him when he was a child. He remembers one about a boy who never wanted to grow up. He remembers pixie dust and treasure maps and all sorts of adventures he’d go on in Neverland.

“Second star to the right,” Noctis whispers, “and straight on till morning.”

“Huh! Didn’t think you remembered!”

Noctis nearly jumps out of his skin, the sudden intrusion completely ruining the mood. He whirls around, ready to go off on Gladio for letting someone out here, only to find himself staring at a boy around his age.

For whatever reason, the messy blond hair and the freckles ring a bell. He thinks he’s seen him around the citadel, but the outfit he’s wearing isn’t Crownsguard-issued. Instead, the boy wears a ragged tunic, matching tights, and boots that remind Noctis of the ones _pixies_ would wear.

“How the hell did you get up here?” Noctis demands, prepared to summon his engine blade. “I told Gladio not to let anyone else out!”

“I flew!”

“Dammit, do I look like I was born yesterday?”

The boy’s smile disappears. “Oh… I guess you don’t remember, then…” Suddenly, the boy leaps off his perch on the roof and just…  _ hovers.  _ “I’m positive I’ve got the right guy… unless Iggy gave me the wrong information…”

“Y-you! You’re-you’re- _ you’re—” _

“Hmm? What is it?” The boy looks down at him, his eyebrow raised. “Do I have something on my face?”

_ “You are literally floating three feet above me!” _

The boy lets out a breath. “For a second there, I thought you were going to say something was wrong!”

Noctis wants to scream—he’s not sure if it’s out of frustration or confusion or a little bit of both, but he decides he’ll save that for later.  _ “Why  _ are you floating?”

“I already told you,” the boy says, “I can fly. Jeez, no offence, Your Highness, but you need to get your ears checked.”

_ A cute boy with weird clothes and the ability to fly. _

Could it be?

“Peter Pan?” Noctis asks.

“Well, some people call me that,” the boy says, “but to tell you the truth, I’m not sure why. I mean, my name isn’t Peter and if you ask me, I’m more of a hurdy-gurdy guy. Then again, who wants to tell a story about a boy named  _ Harold Hurdy-Gurdy?” _

Noctis is beginning to think it’s a prank, or worse yet, a distraction. He’s about to summon his engine blade when he catches sight of something twinkling just above them. It comes down to rest on the boy’s shoulder. As the light fades, Noctis catches sight of a  _ very tiny person whispering into the boy’s ear. _

“Oh, right! Ahem!” The boy bows, the smile on his face growing. “My name is Prompto! It truly is a pleasure to see you again, Prince Noctis!”

The name rings a bell, but Noctis just can’t think of where he’s heard it before. “Look, I really don’t think you have the right guy.”

Prompto rises, the smile disappearing. “Really? You don’t remember anything?”

_ “I came to listen to the stories!” _

Noctis remembers scurrying about his room, hoping to retrieve someone’s lost shadow with the guidance of a little blue creature. All these years, Noctis had thought it was a dream, but now…

“Your shadow…”

The smile returns. “You do remember!”

“Just because I  _ remember  _ doesn’t mean it actually happened,” Noctis says. “For all I know, it could be a dr— _ ow!” _

Noctis’ eyes scrunch up, his hands going to his nose. When he opens his eyes, he finds himself face to face with the tiny man. He’s dressed in a similar manner as Prompto, albeit more formal.

“You mind keeping your fairy under control?” Noctis snaps.

“He’s not a fairy! He’s a  _ pixie,  _ thank you very much!” Prompto flies over, grabbing the  _ pixie  _ by his wings. “C’mon, Ignis, play nice! We’re on a mission here!”

“What kind of mi—”

“To make a long story short,” Prompto says, “Ignis and I… we haven’t stopped coming to listen to the stories! But a long time ago, the stories stopped. At least, the fun ones did. Now all we hear about is meetings this and duties that.”

“Well, yeah,” Noctis says. “It’s all a part of growing up.”

“But you didn’t want it,” Prompto points out. “I can see that. I’m here to tell you it’s not too late. You can come with me and Iggy and you’ll never have to grow up. It’ll be one big adventure after another!”

The offer is tempting. He wouldn’t have to attend these events anymore, he wouldn’t have to go to meetings, he wouldn’t have to make decisions that could potentially endanger the lives of his citizens. Instead, he could live a life where he’s free to do as he pleases.

“I can’t.”

When Prompto’s expression falls, Noctis feels a twinge of guilt. “Okay. I get it… a stranger comes to you and asks you to run away with him while you’ve got all this to worry about. Probably looks a little suspicious.”

“Yeah, it kinda does,” Noctis say, “but I believe you are who you say you are. How can I not after your pixie kicked me in the face?” He walks over to Prompto, giving him a sad smile. “I want to go with you, but my people need me.”

Prompto bites his lip, looking down at the city below them. Ignis flies over to him, landing on his shoulder. He says something, which makes Prompto’s face light up. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Think of what?” Noctis asks, watching as Prompto floats over to the edge of the balcony.

“I know you can’t stay forever,” Prompto says, “but maybe you can come along for one last adventure before it’s time for you to grow up?”

“What? Now?”

“Yup! Unless you’d rather go back in there.”

Noctis looks back at the door. He figures he has a minute before Gladio comes out, maybe less. He turns back to Prompto, smiling. “Let’s go!”

The smile that finds its way to Prompto’s face is as beautiful as the setting sun. “All right, Iggy, you know the drill!”

Ignis flies off Prompto’s shoulder, circling around Noctis. Beneath the shower of pixie dust, he remembers yet another line from the stories his father would tell.

_ “All it takes is faith, trust, and pixie dust!” _

Prompto holds his hand out to Noctis. “Ready?”

_ “Now, think of the happiest things, it’s the same as having wings.” _

Noctis’ feet leave the ground. He takes Prompto’s hand, letting out a soft, disbelieving laugh. Just as they take off, Noctis hears the balcony door open. He’s met with Gladio’s shouting, but he’s too far away to make it out. He turns back for just a moment, shouting, “I’ll be back soon, don’t worry!”

Gladio’s shouting eventually fades away, leaving the two of them in a comfortable silence as they fly above Insomnia. Everything about this feels like something out of a storybook—lonely prince spirited away to a faraway land by a super cute boy? This  _ has  _ to be a dream.

They stop high above the citadel, overlooking the city. From this high up, the light from the city casts an ethereal glow upon them.  _ Everything  _ about this moment is perfect.

_ If this is a dream,  _ Noctis thinks, _ I don’t want to wake up. _

They close the distance between them, their lips meeting in a tender kiss. Noctis feels Prompto lace their fingers together, squeezing gently. When they pull away, Noctis brings his free hand up to cup Prompto’s cheek.

“Second star to the right,” Prompto says.

Noctis smiles. “And straight on till morning.”


End file.
